warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:River Alba
Concerns *Format needs to be decided upon *Book mentions need expanded *Needs description section, and subsections for mythology and location Done. 03:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) *Needs apropriate amount of references (see PW guildelines) Splook has finished them. 16:58, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Wrong River? Wasn't the river in Forests of Secrets the River Chell or something like that? Or are the two names for the same place, like Dark Forest and Place of No Stars?Hollytail 14:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail Yeah, the river in the forest is the River Chell, and the River Alba is by the lake. They're different, and the River Chell was the one that flooded RiverClan's camp. 19:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Then should we take out any mention of Forests of Secrets?Hollytail 13:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail Flow Direction? Does the water flow "towards" or "from" the lake? Any references? Helixtalk 23:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think there's any mention of which direction it flows... the stream dividing ThunderClan and ShadowClan most definitely flows into the lake, as seen in TFA... although there's not much to say for the River Alba. If anyone can find proof, then post it, but I don't think there is any. insaneular Talk 23:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I found it out in the meantime. :) On the "From the forest to the lake" map, you can see that the river flows into the ocean, so obviously the water flows "away" from the lake. Helixtalk 07:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) The Fourth Apprentice Isn't the river that was blocked in The Fourth Apprentice the river in between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, not the River Alba? I wanted to see what you think before changing that. Aspenheart 21:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I think your right. [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]Tigerstar's best buddeh!! 23:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll get that. Aspenheart 00:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Is Skyclan's home close to the lake where the 4 clans live? Is Skyclan's home close to the lake where the 4 clans live? It probably is,because it said that Skyclan's camp is far north of the old forest.River Chell,which is the river that Skyclan followed to get to their new home,a gorge,runs toward the lake and the Tribe of Rushing Water.It goes past the mountains so the 4 clans should be nearer to Skyclan's home more than in the old forest.Do you think Bramblestar is going to send some cats to Skyclan to check on how they're doing?Bramblestar was made the leader of Thunderclan in the last book of Omen of the Stars.Stephen Weng 22:40, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :First off, this topic has no place on any talk page, let alone the talk page for the River Alba. And no, I believe I remember Vicky mentioning that SkyClan is still far from the Clans. Firestar and Sandstorm followed the river west to find the gorge and SkyClan camp. The Clans went over the mountains to the lake, going northwest for, according to Vicky, around 100 miles. If anything the Clans are even further from SkyClan than before. 22:57, March 18, 2013 (UTC)